


High Season

by MajorSam



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Oh to be able to do what they do right now..., Romance, Silly, fun times, goofballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam
Summary: "Oh no you don't!" she growled. "Don't you dare!"
Relationships: Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	High Season

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: So this story came to me while doing this bizarre visual/meditation exercise thing at my chiropractor. It leads you to create a "safe place". You know. Perfect enchanted forest, with a lake and all that… and so of course my brain jumps right out of relax zone and throws Lyatt into the picture. Sigh. Oh, you silly brain. At least you can all benefit from my "meditation"
> 
> BTW, this chiro was last year… hahaha. Whoops. Sometimes it takes a while for me to actually post. But I thought everyone could use a little fluff during this mad crazy time. We may not be able to leave our homes, but our brains and hearts can sure travel away with Lyatt!

Lucy was getting better at dealing with surprises from Wyatt. She knew that he was just trying to break them away from the strange lifestyle they'd become accustomed to at the Bunker. But this was something new. She wondered where he'd gotten the idea from.

A picnic, he'd called it. Getting away from it all.

After the tenth mile of unpaved road, Lucy had believed the part about getting away. The further they ventured the more wary she became. She trusted Wyatt with her whole heart, her life, but was still oddly unused to trusting him with the every day. She often chastised herself for it. How was it that she trusted him to protect her in the past, but got anxiety over a date in the present? She hoped it would just take time, and practice, to become "normal" again.

As he parked and started to lead her along a narrow path through the woods, she laughed to herself. Such pursuits had never been normal for her, even before time-travel. But when they suddenly emerged into a tiny cove at the side of a lake, surrounded by lush forest, not another person in sight, she thought she might have to add it to their ever-expanding list of "new" normal. It was beyond idyllic, a cropping of large boulders off to one side with a perfect stretch of sandy beach reaching out to the other.

"I told you," he pronounced proudly. "Getting away from it all."

They were both still unused to urban living. Neither had thought about it, at first. They'd been too caught up in the wonder that was finally being together. Then they'd gone out grocery shopping. Aisles upon isles of food items, cleaning options, pet supplies, screaming children… It was a culture shock they hadn't realized would be so intense, after the extreme isolation of the bunker. They'd found they preferred keeping to themselves, limiting their interaction with the rest of the world as much as possible. At the same time, however, they didn't want to keep to themselves for the rest of their lives. They knew they needed to reintegrate with society. Thus why they'd taken to little trips; small outings to nearby attractions, or the occasional weekend away. Learning their surroundings. A compromise they needed, and soon found themselves looking forward to making.

This weekend was a day trip to a nearby lake. Lucy couldn't remember the name, but it was perfect. The water was a beautiful green, quickly deep, but still clear. Wyatt knew her fear of water and tried to never push those boundaries too far. The surrounding forest was thick. The lake itself was motor free, so no boats, or big trucks carrying boats, disturbed the splendid vegetation. The fact that it was still off-season certainly didn't hurt either. Normally it would be too chill to truly enjoy a lakeside afternoon, but the day was unseasonably warm. Could the fates finally be smiling down upon them? Lucy didn't quite care what the reason was. She was going to enjoy herself.

The picnic Wyatt had prepared was perfect, right down to the red and white checkered blanket he laid out on the sand for them. The hours passed quickly, chatting about everything and nothing while snacking on grapes and cheese and fresh bread washed down with iced tea.

They'd realized early on that while they'd worked and lived together for years, they had rarely ever spent time alone together, just the two of them. They still felt they were making up for lost time. When they were done snacking, Wyatt found a large rock to lean against, opening his arms to her.

"Come on," he urged. "I swear it's comfortable."

Wrapped up in his arms, pressed up against his firm, broad chest, it was. She wasn't sure how comfy he could be against the rock, but she supposed he'd had worse places to rest. Hell, so had she! She was more than happy to just sit with him. The regular thud of his heartbeat and the warmth of the sun soon had her drifting off into a state of half-sleep. She could still hear the birds, the stir of the leaves as a breeze went by, but not a single thought pass through her mind. Just peace.

Until suddenly her world turned on end.

"Wyatt!" she shrieked as he suddenly squeezed her tight and stood up, throwing her half over his shoulder. "What the hell?"

He just laughed, and suddenly charged forward, her view of his (very nice) ass now joined by water at his feet.

"Oh no you don't!" she growled. "Don't you dare!"

"Come on, Luce!" he laughed, "Let's live a little! Just imagine it's the pool in Hollywood!"

"You are so gonna get it!"

And with that he coiled his legs, then launched them forward. She screamed as she flew through the air, crashing down into the water with a spectacular splash. The water was cold, shocking her system, waking her up with a jolt.

It could have terrified her. It could have sent her into a tailspin of flashbacks and PTSD. But it didn't. Because the second she surfaced Wyatt was there, arms around her waist, laughing so freely, the sun sparkling in his eyes that were bluer than the sky.

"I can't believe you did that!" she punched his chest. Her tone was angry but the sparkle in her own eyes belied it.

He shrugged his shoulder, grinning like a little boy who'd gotten away with something. "I couldn't resist. You were sleeping and missing the view! I mean, look at this place!"

"Yeah, and now look at my hands and feet as they start going blue," she snarked, starting the trudge to shore.

"Okay, fair enough. It is a bit early for swimming."

"Just a bit."

She got to shore and started messing with her hair, pushing back wet strands that were already tangling. Then she looked down at herself. Then up at Wyatt.

"So uh, Wyatt."

"Hmm?"

"Did you happen to bring a change of clothes in that picnic basket?"

He looked at her sheepishly. "Umm… actually, that little dip was a, uh, spontaneous bit of genius."

An eyebrow went high and he was graced with her sternest professor glare of disapproval. How did students ever survive her class?

"Well what next bit of genius are you going to come up with to deal with this situation?"

He looked at their surroundings with a critical eye, the solution coming easily to him.

"The boulders are actually really warm. If we lay our clothes out they should dry in not too much time."

She stepped up to him, a good deal shorter in her simple flats, but no less intimidating as she squinted up at him. "And what do we wear until then?"

"A lovely robe of… invigorating fresh lakeside air?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What, you're not going to weave us some leaf wear? Go full Adam and Eve here in our paradise?"

"Our clothes would be dry by the time I finished."

"This is a public lake, Wyatt. People could pop out of that trail at any second."

"Nah," he scoffed. "Barely anyone knows about this place. It's not like it's high season. It's not even low season, it's off-season. And it's already well into the day. If other people were going to join, they'd have been here by now."

"You seriously want to just strip down, right here?"

He smirked, dimple popping as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. She gaped, half in shock, half in suddenly growing arousal as he quickly and efficiently stripped down to nothing. Then the soldier casually sauntered to the boulders, a whole new view of said very nice ass on display as he draped out his clothes. Then he turned to her, still smirking. He leaned back against another rock, crossing his arms.

Daring.

She huffed and glared.

He shrugged. "Stay wet and uncomfortable then." He sat down on the blanket with an exaggerated sigh, lying back and stretching his arms over his head. He closed his eyes and smiled up at the sun. Then he started humming.

"Oh my god," she drawled. "Are you sure you went to Basic Training, and not Drama School?"

One of the things Lucy had discovered about him, Post-Bunker, was how playful he could be. It had surprised her, at first, taken aback by his exuberance, his goofiness. When they'd met, he'd been so beaten down, hard, focused on the mission. It saddened her to think about how repressed he'd become, a shell of the man he could be. But in times like this, when she got to see his unbridled playfulness, it also gave her unimaginable joy. He was free again, happy again, and she knew that she was part of the reason why.

He was still humming.

She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. If she was gonna do it, she might as well do it. She cleared her throat, setting her feet and rolling her shoulders back. When she spoke her voice was low, deep, melodic.

"Hey Wyatt."

His eyes popped open and the humming instantly stopped. His head turned to look at her and she crooked a smirk of her own. Then she gathered the bottom of her shirt in her hands. He sat up, eyes wide. If he was going to be dramatic, so was she. She'd have never done such a thing a few years ago. But Wyatt wasn't the only one who'd changed. She'd never really thought of herself as beautiful. Until him. Confidence was an amazing thing.

She kept toying with the hem as she quickly shucked her shoes. Then the shirt started to come up oh so slowly, pale skin revealed inch by inch, even slower as she slid it over her chest. She breathed in deeply, making sure her breasts were straining in the dark blue, bra. His mouth was gaping open by the time she carelessly flung the shirt aside. The pants were next, Lucy silently thankful she hadn't worn jeans, which would have been impossible to seductively take off. The looser, hiking type pant she wore was just right if she went slow enough. Which she did, milking every second of it as she was forced to bend forward once she got them past her knees. Wyatt visibly gulped, eyes flitting between her chest and her legs. Once pooled around her ankles she slipped one foot out and kicked them away with the other. She could feel water dripping down her body, pooling between her breasts, slicking down her thighs. She started to walk towards him, steps silent in the sand. He didn't move a muscle, completely entranced. When she reached the edge of the blanket she carefully lowered to her knees. Looking him straight in the eyes she reached behind herself and unclasped the bra. Slipping one strap off a shoulder at a time, she finally peeled it away, dangling it up with one finger. His mouth moved as if to speak, but he was unable to. She flicked it away and leaned in, voice breathy and light against the shell of his ear.

"Help me with the rest?"

His paralysis was broken, lunging forward to grab her by the waist with one hand while the other buried itself in her hair as he brought their mouths together. Their bare chests met as they fiercely kissed, both wild by now, unable to get enough. Within seconds Lucy was flat on her back and Wyatt was helping her with "the rest."

Later, as they lay panting and sated, Lucy punched him again.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I can't believe you threw us in the lake with our clothes on. Then stripped. Then this."

He rose to rest on an elbow and look down at her, askance, "Excuse me, but if there was any action that could be called stripping today, it was done by you."

She pursed her lips and demurely lifted a shoulder. He snorted.

"You realize what has to happen now though, don't you?"

He frowned at her in question.

She grinned and languidly rose to stand. He watched, mesmerized by her once more, as she strolled across the sand… and back into the lake. Once she was up to her knees she gracefully dove in the rest of the way. When she surfaced she was facing him, rising out of the water like a mermaid, a siren, some form of divine, ethereal, goddess. Her fair skin glowed in the sun, her wet hair jet black in contrast. Water cascaded down her as she brought her arms up to slick her hair back. With the wild splendour of nature behind her Wyatt felt like he'd entered a fantasy novel, another realm, Lucy the mystical being, the Lady of the Lake come to claim his mortal soul.

She could have it.

"Aren't you going to come help me wash up?" she called.

He was in the water in seconds. His eagerness made her head tilt back in laughter and he couldn't help but join in. When he was close enough, he leapt at her, tackling her in once more. She shrieked again, coming up spluttering but madly giggling as well.

"You're gonna get it!" she warned. Then threw her arms around him and kissed him through their mirth, sloppy and uncoordinated but overflowing with delight. They stayed in the water, wrapped in each other's embrace, until Lucy was shivering, and not just because of him. He swept her up in his arms and carried her out, laying her gently down onto the checkered blanket. He grinned down at her as he swept her hair back behind her ears.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Her face scrunched up in a shy but beaming smile. "Love you too, Wyatt."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her, slower this time, softer.

"Now warm me up."

"Yes ma'am!"

By the time they were done, their clothes had dried. The shoes were still damp but the walk to the car wasn't that long. They walked it hand in hand, Lucy humming the song he had been earlier. They would definitely be vising the lake again.

Just not in high season.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> How does a bit of angst/feelings always seem to sneak into what are supposed to be pure fluff pieces? Gah. Anyways. This was my little thought train when I was supposed to be meditating. Thanks chiro! Rather messy at the beginning, but meh. Hopefully it brought a smile to someone's face.


End file.
